Jealousy
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: When Spain ignores Romano at a world conference, the Italian comes up with a genius plan to win the attention of his former Boss. However, things don't always go as planned. fluff, Spamano, some aly. T for language


_This is a prize oneshot for Godsilladakilla for being lucky number 30 in reviewing NekoRoma~_

_I hope you enjoy this fluffy attempt at failed humor~ some harmless TurkeyXRomano, but Spamano all the way~ thanks Godsilla for such a cute prompt~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jealousy <strong>_

* * *

><p>Romano growled lightly under his breath, startling the Canadian beside him. Two hours. Two fucking hours that the countries had gathered for another stupid meeting and Spain had yet to say anything to Lovino. The Italian didn't take well to being ignored, especially from the man he lo-no, tolerated.<p>

Okay … so maybe that was lie that Lovino had been force feeding himself for three decades, but it still didn't make it any less true. Okay … Romano loved Antonio … and not just in the 'hey, you saved me from Turkey when I was a kid. You're pretty cool~!' or 'You're like a brother to me~' kind of love. Oh no, the southern half of Italy was head over heels, desperately, 'kiss me in the rain' in love with Spain. Well … maybe not that much, but one should get the idea of how deeply Romano felt for the Spaniard.

However, he was slowly forgetting this love and gradually feeling something more. Maybe resentment? Maybe. After three months of not seeing each other to hang out or just have a movie night, as was tradition at least one Friday a month, you'd think Antonio would have been all over Lovino, begging for hugs or just wanting to squish his cheeks together and call him a tomato.

Yet … this was not the case. They'd been cooped up in the room for over two hours, now, reciting the same old boring lines about global warming and trade deficits and things Romano couldn't focus on with his eyes locked firmly on his Spaniard.

Said Spaniard had not said a word to him, and had only sent him a smile. Not even a hello! Or hi! Or 'Fuck off, Lovi~!' Nothing! Nada! Zilch! And frankly … it really irritated Romano … in case you hadn't caught on, yet.

Spain leaned over and said something to France, which made the blonde laugh lightly and comment back. His words brought a huge smile to Spain's face, a smile that made Lovino's heart both rise, then fall. Rise, because that was his favorite smile … fall, because he hadn't been the one to put it there.

He … he needed to get Spain's attention some how and make the man remember that he existed. He needed to make the man jealous that Lovino wasn't pining after him … which he was so not doing!

There had to be someone willing to help him out with this new mission. Someone who wouldn't mind a bit of harmless flirting or shameless, jealousy inducing, gushy, laughter and conversation.

His eyes scanned the table. Maybe Norway? No … Denmark would ruin everything … and Finland was also out … seeing as he was tightly pressed against that Sweden. Maybe … Turkey? Yeah … maybe … Was Spain still sore about having to violently protect Romano? Greece was too lazy to go through with it and Egypt too quiet. Belgium might have been a good choice, but her brother was kind of overprotective … but if he flirted with Netherlands … would Spain get jealous and mad then? Probably, so there's two. England would also be a good choice … if he didn't scare the crap out of Lovino with those eyebrows and those scones … still … he and Spain hated each other … so … maybe he would be willing to upset the Spaniard.

America was also out. Too loud and he would probably do too much talking about video games and food to do any real flirting. Germany was immediately cast out, as well as his brother. People would get too many bad ideas and that would probably get Hungary excited beyond normal. South Korea might do it, but Romano would be forced to listen to 'I invented that' or 'that originated in me~!' and frankly, that didn't sound fun. Japan was too shy and withheld about public displays of affection … plus … wasn't he dating Greece or something like that?

No to China. Hell no to Russia. The Baltics were too skittish and Poland too … Poland.

Then there was Canada, one of his good friends … mostly due to their always being forgotten because of brothers outshining them. They'd gotten closer over the years and could be considered friends. He could probably pull it off … but then again … no one would notice them and probably go so far as to think Romano was flirting with the walls. Then Spain would think he was insane, not desirable.

Lovino went over his choices and thought about it based on who could piss Antonio off the most and cause him to get jealous. Turkey and Netherlands were right at the top of the list and he couldn't decide which one was worse. He had history with Turkey, being almost kidnapped by him … so maybe … that was the right choice. And if that failed, Netherlands would be glad to help.

The timer buzzed for a lunch break, which would give Lovino the perfect opportunity to put Operation Make Spain Jealous into action. He walked to the masked nation, food in hand. Luckily, Turkey was alone, sitting in the window sill, staring out at the rest of Rome. Yeah … he was being forced to host this meeting.

"Oi … Turkey, you look lonely." he frowned, trying to be nice. He had to flirt, to blush, to make Antonio want him, "Can I sit with you?"

The Turk looked at him in surprise but a sly grin came over his face, "Why, South Italy~ what a pleasant surprise. Of course you can." he moved his leg so that Lovino could sit beside him.

While Turkey busied himself with looking back out the window, Romano scanned the room to find Spain sitting with Belgium, a reluctant Netherlands and France. Spain was in perfect sight to see what Romano was up to and that was all Lovino needed to know to begin Operation … blah, blah, blah …

He opened up the container of pasta that he and Feli cooked up earlier that morning. The smell of tomatoes wafted up and Romano grinned.

"That actually looks pretty good, Romano." Turkey commented, leaning forward to look at the noodles coated generously with the red sauce.

"Oh … it's just some pasta Feli and I made … well, I made the sauce, Feli made the noodles …" he muttered, trying his hardest not to fidget too much, lest he give himself away. Then again, maybe letting Turkey in on the plan wouldn't be such a bad idea, but it was so embarrassing!

He licked his lips and dipped his finger into the warm red marinara, with very little garlic, since he didn't really care for it too much, "Want to try it?" he held the finger up to Turkey.

The man raised his brow, but another grin came over his face and he gingerly grabbed Romano's hand and let his tongue flicked across the finger to taste the sauce.

"Delicious~" he commented, letting go of Lovino's hand. Lovino hid the shudder running down his spine and stole a glance at Spain. The Spaniard had seen, but was showing no reaction. He just continued his conversation with Belgium. Lovino felt his blood begin to boil.

"Thanks, Turkey … like I said, I made it this morning …" Lovino frowned, lightly but turned it into a smile.

Turkey smiled, "Call me Sadiq. That's my human name."

"Sadiq?" Lovino questioned, wishing he could see Sadiq's eyes so that he could maybe read some sort of expression. He'd spent the last several decades learning to read peoples eyes, especially Spain, who's eyes show whether he's slipped into his Conquistador personality. Lovino knew, now, how to handle him in that state, but it always helped to read his eyes to know just when Conquistador Spain emerged so that he didn't say anything to make it worse.

"Yeah."

"Cool, you can call me Lovi~" he said, twirling pasta on his fork, stealing another glance at Spain. Antonio ceased talking for a moment, faltering over his words, obviously hearing Lovino give someone, other that Belgium, Canada and Feliciano permission to call him 'Lovi', something Lovino still hadn't given to Spain (even though that never stopped him from using it anyway).

"Cute, I like it." Sadiq grinned, leaning back against the window.

Lovino nodded and ate some of his pasta, slowly losing his appetite due to the lack of attention he was receiving from Spain, "Want the rest … I'm not all that hungry anymore …" he muttered, trying to sound cute.

Turkey looked at the pasta and then back to Lovino, "Um … sure, thanks, Lovi …" he smiled, taking the Tupperware to eat the leftover pasta.

As lunch dragged on, conversation quickly picked up and Sadiq was telling some funny story about Greece and Egypt when they were under his rule together.

Lovino forced himself to laugh brightly, and happily, and let his mirth be heard by Antonio. Antonio's smile had returned, which pissed Lovino off even more, especially since there was something about that smile that made the Italian want to walk over and smack him hard across the face … or the head … or the gut … or just go over and kiss him to show him his love …

"So how come we've never hung out before?" Sadiq asked, bringing Lovino out of his day dream. Lovino's first reaction was to yell 'You tried to kidnap me, remember?' but he bit his tongue and said something else.

"Oh … uh … I don't really know … but I do have to admit … I'm quite curious about what's under that mask of yours~ ever since I was a child, you've worn that thing." Lovino commented, still not getting a reaction out of Spain.

Turkey laughed lightly, "I don't take this thing off for anyone, Lovi, but maybe if we got to know each other better … ?" he leaned a little closer, suggesting something Lovino didn't want to hear from him. His mind screamed mayday and he pressed himself against the wall, away from Sadiq.

"N-no thank you … I-I'm just going to … go that way!" shit, he cursed himself, jumping up and running out of the room. His heart racing and a small pang settled in it. He'd failed. Tears welled up in his eyes and he slammed his back against the wall. Nothing!

He'd gotten no reaction from Spain … maybe Spain just didn't like him anymore … This thought caused both anger and hopelessness to well up inside Lovino. Why did the man he loved have to abandon him, too. Even Veneziano didn't need him anymore, now that he was hung up all over that potato.

Romano rubbed furiously at his eyes. He wouldn't shed a damn tear for that jerk! He wouldn't let the man know just how much his heart hurt! He wouldn't let anyone hear the hollow space that was where his heart used to be.

A hand reached out and touched Lovino's face, shocking him slightly. He looked up into very familiar green eyes. Green eyes that he loved to read. Right now … they were filled with love and devotion and joy and so many other things.

Spain pinched Romano's cheeks, "So cute~! Just like a-"

"Fucking tomato … I get it already, bastard … why don't you just leave me alone." he growled, resisting the urge to slam his fist into Antonio's face.

Antonio grinned, "I don't think so … especially since my cute little Lovi went through all that trouble to make me jealous~!" he laughed.

Lovino's heart skipped a beat and his face became red, "Y-you knew!" it was more of an accusation, "And you didn't fucking stop me from making a fool of myself in front of that bastard?" he didn't know whether to laugh or cry or just curl up in a pit and die. Maybe he would have the mafia make himself disappear.

Spain laughed again, "It was actually obvious, Lovi~ I have to admit, at first, I was jealous, angry even, but then I noticed you kept looking at me … then I figured you were just trying to get my attention. I guess I was right~?"

"Fuck you, jerk!" he growled. Not only did Spain see right through his attempt, but he also let him make a fool of himself. He guessed that meant Spain didn't really care at all.

"I only let you continue to see how far you would go to make me jealous~" he laughed, leaning forward to nuzzle his face into Romano's neck. Romano blushed and pushed his hands up into Antonio's chest to push him away, but Antonio's arms snaked around his waist and held him tightly, "It makes Boss happy to see his Lovi~ laugh like that and to know it was sill meant for me~ and I have to admit, if he'd laid another hand on you I would have snapped his neck~" Lovino didn't know whether to be frightened or happy to hear that.

Romano felt his legs turning into mush when Spain pulled back from the embarrassing nuzzling.

"Does this mean Lovi~ _cares_ about his Boss?" their eyes locked and a million things raced through Lovino's mind. He wanted to scream his feelings at the top of his lungs, yell 'hell no' and hit him, correct him by telling him he wasn't his boss anymore, and just press their lips together as he'd been dreaming of doing for so long.

However, all Lovino did was nod, dumbly. Those emerald orbs lit up with joy, "Oh, Lovi~! I'm so glad you love Boss! I love you, too!"

Lovino was sent reeling again, his mind not quite comprehending what just happened. He gaped like a fish, trying to think of something to say. Antonio loved him, too?

Antonio chuckled, closing the gaping mouth for Lovino, only to occupy his lips with a soft passionate kiss. Lovino barely had enough time to react when the soft pressure left his lips.

"W-what the hell … ?" he squeaked, his face lighting up red. His mind was finally catching up to him and realize what had happened, the confessions, the nuzzling, the kiss. He did a double take on the situation and threw his arms around Spain's neck to clash their lips together in a desperate and needy kiss.

Spain pulled away a short while later and pressed his forehead to Lovino's.

"Wait …" Lovino growled, "If you love me so fucking much, why in the hell did you ignore me today?" he fisted his hands into Antonio's shirt, glaring darkly.

Antonio tilted his head, "Oh … Francis said if I wanted to make you jealous and show your feelings, all I had to do was ignore you and talk to him instead. Did it work? I didn't want to ignore you, but Francis said I was smothering you too much and that's why you didn't return my feelings."

Lovino just stood in shock once more, "You actually took that perverted bastard's advice?" he asked. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at Spain and just laid his head against the man's chest, "whatever … just don't ever fucking ignore me again or I'll have to kick your ass."

The Spaniard laughed that beautiful deep laughter and smiled that smile that lit up Lovino's heart. This time, he could let a small smile grace his lips as well since Antonio's smile was meant for him this time.

* * *

><p><em>ah ... this end was rather fluffy, ne? kind of ... cliche and gushy, but oh well~<em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


End file.
